Especial de natal
by JaDesAkUrInHa
Summary: À procura da árvore perfeita? Suigetsu papai noel? Akamaru fantasiado de cervo? Novos amores nascendo durante a época de Natal a qual ninguém deve ficar sozinho, entre e verifique o natal de konoha!
1. Chapter 1

OI uma pequena ficção para vocês, época de natal, é meio dramática mas é uma linda história de cinco capítulos, espero que gostem.

-Advertência:Nenhuma

-Classificação: Livre

_-Flash back -itálico_

-Conversa- BLÁ blá –normal

**-Pensamentos: Negrito**

~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Cap. 1: Depois da tempestade sempre há paz, porém sempre deixa rastros.

Época de natal, a época a qual Sasuke odiava, pois lembrava sua família, a qual havia perdido quando era muito pequeno. Estava lá, uma semana para o natal, a noite fria de inverno, vendo a neve lá fora, estava deitado no sofá de sua casa olhando-a cair, era a época a qual na não fazia questão de sair de casa, para quê? Fazia 8 meses que havia voltado para Konoha depois de tanta mentira, vingança guerra e lutas, acabou do mesmo jeito... Sozinho.

Konoha ainda se ajustava pela grande guerra que havia acontecido, foram muitas perdas e descobertas, mas no final tudo voltou ao normal, voltou a ser como antes, talvez fosse o melhor, mas não para ele. Conseguiu descobrir toda a verdade, quase comete o maior erro de sua vida, Konoha estava em paz por enquanto. Todos de Konoha havia perdido alguém importante, com exceção dele, que já havia perdido tudo.

Com o tempo o Uchiha foi perdoado por Konoha e passou a ser Gennin junto com o "dobe", muita coisa mudou, a sua equipe antiga a "Taka" haviam ficado em Konoha, prometeram fidelidade a vila e agora vivem eram ninjas desta, Karin apesar das brigas longas, havia se "acertado" com Suigetsu, até Juugo havia encontrado algo que o agradasse, ele adorava os pássaros de Konoha e isso o livrava de seus "ataques".

Naruto, o usurontonkachi estava lutando pelo relacionamento com sua amada Hinata, a Hyuuga era proibida a todo custo pelo pai, porém, Naruto não é Naruto se não está sempre correndo atrás dos seus objetivos e ele nem ela haviam desistido de conseguir êxito na relação, Naruto era um dos ninjas mais convocado e respeitado pela vila além de ser o futuro principal concorrente para ser o próximo Hokage. Kakashi, seu sensei havia morrido durante a guerra, mas nunca foi esquecido por nenhum cidadão e ninja de Konoha, era o lendário Copy Ninja que morreu com honra defendendo a Vila. Sakura, sua ex-companheira de equipe, dela quase não sabia nada, durante a guerra ela havia perdido seus pais e depois disso só vivia para seu trabalho, em suas conversas com Naruto apesar de mostrar indiferença sempre procurava saber dela, não que ele se "preocupasse" (eu: sei...¬¬) (Sasuke ¬\¬: que?)(eu: nada hehehe n.ñ''), mas ele sabia a dor que era perder seus pais. Naruto comentava que estava preocupado com ela que ela passava maior parte do tempo trabalhando e dormindo, estava mais magra porém sempre fingia estar bem. Nesses meses em Konoha poucas vezes havia se encontrado com ela, podia ver um pouco de remorso e rancor por ele em seu olhar, apesar de mostrar-se indiferente, alguma coisa apertava em seu peito. Porém ela nunca deixou de sorrir e tratar-lo bem, não era como antes ela agora era forte e não era mais irritante que vivia correndo atrás dele, aliás, ela não gostava dele mais daquele jeito, e algo no fundo de Sasuke se reprimia por isso.

Pegou sua jaqueta e cachecol e decidiu dar uma volta por Konoha, em pouco tempo a Vila estava quase intacta.

"**Claro, como não? Se fui eu Uchiha Sasuke, que fui obrigado abaixo de uma condição de ser aceito de novo em Konoha a ajudar e levantar de novo a Vila da Folha? Só podia ser tão rápido mesmo"-**pensou o arrogante Uchiha.

Era mais ou menos 18h00min em Konoha esse horário, Naruto e os outros deveriam está no Ichiraku, e foi ali que encontrou maior parte das pessoas de sua geração naquele local tão popular entre eles.

-Teme!!!

Não passou despercebido pelo Dobe que acena energeticamente para ele, enquanto o outro braço encontrava-se no ombro da Hyuuga que se encontrava ao seu lado. Pôde observar quem mais se encontrava no local, Ino estava abraçada com sua cóp... Quer dizer Sai enquanto olhava em direção do Uchiha, também estavam lá Tanten e Neji que também lutavam para ficar junto por causa do clã Hyuuga e que concordavam com o namoro de Hinata e de Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru sentados ao lado de Neji abraçados também fazia muito frio mesmo, até Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo estavam juntos a eles, Kiba, Shino, Lee e Chouji também estavam presente. Que reunião era aquela?

-Hun... deixa de ser escandaloso dobe.

-Oe...teme vem...é que..

-O idiota teve uma idéia e quer falar para todo mundo- Interrompeu Sai.

-Quem você chama de idiota Ttebayo!!?

-Não está vendo que é você?- Falou Suigetsu dando um de seus típicos sorriso de tubarão.

-E você cala borá, tutubarão!!

-Naruto-to-kun calma...

- "Ta bom"- Falou fazendo biquinho enquanto os outros olhavam com uma gota na testa.

Sasuke sentou-se em uma cadeira e pediu um ramén, enquanto todos também esperavam o seu.

- Sim e qual é a espetacular idéia usurontonkachi?- falou Sasuke com sua típica pose de indiferença.

-Vocês vão adorar!Que tal se... Sakura-chan!!

Todos olharam para trás dando-se com a figura que se notava cansada da menina e que levava um casaco marrom e um cachecol azul, tinha as bochechas levemente coradas pelo frio e sorria um pouco para as pessoas presentes;

-Kanba-wa minna... Oi Naruto.

Todos saudaram igualmente a Haruno que no lugar que parou não saiu.

-Vem Sakura-chan eu tenho uma grande idéia que vou contar para todos!!Vem e comem com a gente, o Neji paga hoje.

É possível ouvir um grunhido vindo do Hyuuga.

-É testuda junte-se conosco, nunca mais nee?

-Trabalho Ino, trabalho.

-Então feia, você fica?

Falou Sai tentando tirar pelo menos alguma outra expressão além dessa da Haruno.

-Não dá gente, eu estou tão cansada peguei três turnos no hospital e ainda tenho que ajeitar a minha casa.

Era disso que Sasuke falava, cada vez mais ela se distanciava deles, e isso de uma forma ou outra afetava não só a ele mas a todos.

-Mas Sak...

Foi interrompido por Neji que apenas negou com a cabeça pedindo para Naruto não insistir.

-Gomen Naruto, ja ne minna.

Antes de sair foi questão de segundos, porém o olhar da Haruno se encontrou com o de Sasuke, só que ela desviou mais rápido e continuou seu caminho.

Todos na tenda estavam cabisbaixos, Naruto cerrava o punho com um pouco de frustração por não poder fazer nada, enquanto Hinata apertava seu braço como consolo, um silencio então tomou conta do ambiente, ninguém mais dava opiniões. Só não contavam com um grito estridente do loiro que tinha os olhos um brilho de determinação.

-VOU FAZER A MELHOR FESTA DE NATAL QUE KONOHA TEVE E SERÁ UMA SURPRESA PARA SAKURA-CHAN!!

E todos ali o miraram com surpresa e logo apoiaram com um sorriso até o Uchiha tinha na face um sorriso imperceptível, mas sincero.

~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~

_O que acharam gente!! Continuo? Espero que tenham gostado foi uma idéia que tive assim no meio do nada... continuação breve se conseguir pelo menos 5 comentário, criticas, reclamação ou qualquer coisa do gênero posto em menos de um dia o segundo capítulo ok?Beijos e abraços para quem leu!! So long!! _

" _JaDeSaKuRiNhA"_


	2. Chapter 2

Mais um capítulo quentinho, saído do fogo, como um ramén de carne de porco!!!

Divirtam-se!!

-Advertência:Nenhuma

-Classificação: Livre

_-Flash back -itálico_

-Conversa- BLÁ blá –normal

**-Pensamentos: Negrito**

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Cap. 2: Supermercado, encontro inesperado.

Mais um dia amanhece em Konoha, e um dia frio de inverno recebe a todos os moradores da vila. Certa Kunoichi havia terminado de acordar de um de seus terríveis sonos com pesadelos sobre aquela guerra que havia tomado conta de Konoha, acordava assustada e o suor escorria levemente, mesmo com o frio, pela faze e sua respiração estava irregular, cada detalhe passava por sua mente sem esquecer nada, tentou se acalmar passando a mão pelos cabelos a qual tremia nervosamente, suspirou aquilo não iria levar em nada e mais uma vez levantou sem vontade. Calçou seus chinelos e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ao entrar deparou-se com o espelho e sua face cansada e suas olheiras evidentes, mesmo com uma noite de sono não foi possível tirá-la, lembrou-se que Tsunade havia "obrigado" a ela a tirar um dia de folga, para quê? Queria ter a mente sempre ocupada, não queria ficar pensando em coisas ruins, mas lembrou das ameaças da Hokage e preferiu seguir às ordens. Entrou no Box já desvestida e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair em seu corpo ficou minutos debaixo da água sem fazer nenhum movimento e suas lágrimas podiam facilmente ser confundidas com a água do chuveiro.

"**Deus, por quê? O que eu fiz? Sinto-me tão só, é assim que o Sasuke-kun se sente? É pior do que eu pensava, eu não quero sentir mais isso, sei que não posso mais trazê-los, mas faz parar . Pai... Mãe que saudade de vocês ..eu amo vocês..."**

Passado mais ou menos uma hora a Haruno terminou seu banho, vestiu algo quente e cômodo, já que não iria sair para nenhum lugar mesmo e começou a arrumar seu quarto, logo toda casa estava arrumada, ela havia se mudado para um apartamento longe da casa que convivia com seus pais, porque era menor e não queria viver com aquelas lembranças. Sentiu sua barriga roncar de fome então dirigiu-se a cozinha para preparar algo rápido, abriu o armário e... Nada. Outra porta e novamente nada, tão descuidada estava que em sua casa não havia nem um pedaço de pão?Ela sempre comia no hospital mesmo já que sua vida agora era trabalhar e só voltava para casa para dormir.

Decidiu que era hora de fazer compras, então foi para o quarto se trocar, colocou uma saia rosa clara uma blusa vinho jaqueta branca e cachecol vermelho igual a touca de lã e calçou suas botas, pegou um pouco de dinheiro e saiu de casa em direção a um supermercado.

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

No bairro Uchiha, certo moreno acabava com o seu treinamento matinal, era também uma forma de aquecer, fazia muito frio mesmo essa época em Konoha. Enquanto guardava sua Katana se lembrou da conversa com Naruto na noite passada.

*** _Flash Back***_

_-Boa idéia Naruto!A vila está tão deprimida esses tempos precisamos fazer alguma coisa - Falou Ino apoiando._

_-É problemático interromper, mas... Só falta uma semana para o natal não daria tempo de fazer uma festa tão grande._

_-¬¬ Você é um estraga prazer Shikamaru. - Falou Temari_

_-u.u''..._

_-E quem disse que isso é problema para mim, hein Baka!!? Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto o próximo..._

_-Hokage de Konoha já sabemos- falou a maioria com exceção de Hinata, Neji e Sasuke que os dois últimos suspiraram._

_- E quem ta comigo, hun?- Falou Naruto colocando a mão no centro, todos menos Sasuke já tinham a mão junto com a de Naruto, o loiro olhou para Sasuke que olhava para todas aquelas mãos._

_-Teme..._

_E então mostrando indiferença juntou sua mão a de todos, o que fez alargar o sorriso do Uzumaki._

_-É fogo da juventude que está reinando!!_

_-Cala a boca Lee!!_

_-Mãos á obras Dattebayo!!!_

_E a noite no Ichiraku o grupo foi programando o que fazer, separando a atividades entre grupos e dando início em uma nova aventura inventada pelo loiro mais ativo de Konoha._

_***Fim de Flash Back***_

Não gostava do natal nem nada e talvez nem fosse aparecer naquela festa, mas iria ajudar a fazer tudo por justa causa... Err... Quer dizer essa semana não tinha nada para fazer então iria ajudar ao Baka com a festa.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom azul marinho e um capote preto e dirigiu-se para cozinha procurando o que comer, tão acostumado a ir comer no Ichiraku ou comer fora que não encontrou nada em sua casa comestível era hora de ir ao supermercado, e o Uchiha detestava isso. Voltou para o quarto para se vestir comodamente para ir para o supermercado colocou uma calça preta (estilo as dos ninjas de Konoha) uma blusa branca e uma jaqueta azul marinha com, cachecol vermelho e calçou suas sandálias ninjas caminhou pelo bairro Uchiha que agora tinha moradores novos, Karin e Suigetsu habitavam uma casa do bairro e Juugo outra próxima do casal, apesar de pertencê-lo não era tão egoísta e "deixou" sua antiga equipe viver em suas terras, podemos dizer que foi uma forma de agradecimento pelo tempo de lealdade.

Passou em frente a casa que agora pertencia a Karin e Suigetsu e viu que ainda estava fecha e nem queria saber o , havia falado com ele mais cedo,ele estava indo para uma seção de tratamento e certamente não havia chegado, então continuou a andar, com certeza teria que ir ao supermercado.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~

Algumas verduras, biscoito, chá verde, arroz, frutas, chocolate, leite, peixe, algumas coisas de higiene... Certo. Ah, tava se esquecendo de seu precioso café o qual se faltasse não conseguiria trabalhar, então se dirigiu a seção onde se encontrava o café, levava a cestinha numa mão enquanto andava distraidamente entre as seções sem querer, ao pegar o café encontrou-se com uma mão que pegava ao mesmo tempo o produto por instinto tirou a mão e olhou para o dono da outra, o que foi uma grande surpresa.

-Sasuke...

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Entrou no supermercado e foi logo para seção de verduras tinha que pegar seu "precioso" tomate (XD... hehehe) então aproveitou e pegou o necessário colocando na cestinha tava tão entediado, acaso por que todo mundo olhava para ele? O que é que tem ele, Uchiha Sasuke fazer compras (Eu: Err... tudo? ô.o) no supermercado? Mas não importava, seguiu seu caminho para seu outro alimento que não podia faltar, o precioso café que tinha de ser bem amargo e por causa do tédio não observou que a embalagem que pegou foi também escolhida pela pessoa a sua frente ao mesmo tempo, mas o que o surpreendeu foi a pessoa que pegou a embalagem.

-Sakura...

+++++++-----------------++++++++++----------------+++++++++-------------+++++++++

Normal.

A surpresa ambos não passou despercebida, então como instinto as duas mãos se separaram, e o Uchiha recebeu o leve sorriso da Haruno.

-Oi Sasuke-kun...

"**Falso****"**

**-**Oi .

-Bem eu já vou..s-se cuida ta?

Então ela continuou seu caminho passando pelo Uchiha com o olhar baixo para não encará-lo.

De novo ela estava fugindo de tudo, e ele apesar de ser indiferente não possuía muita paciência.

-Espera- Falou firme Sasuke ainda costa para Haruno ela parou surpresa.

-Sim?

-Por que você está fugindo de todo mundo?Você não era assim.

Ele havia percebido, quer dizer todos haviam percebido mas ninguém havia falado nada, e isso a desconcertou, tratou de fugir.

-Não é que, esses tempos eu estou tendo tanto trabalho hehe no hospital e...

-Não minta para mim Sakura, não para mim... As pessoas estão preocupadas com você, ninguém mais consegue te encontrar você só fica escondida dentro do hospital ignorando o mundo ao seu redor, você acha isso certo?- falava sério o Uchiha enquanto a encarava e podia ver como ia desconcertando cada vez mais a Haruno.

-Eu não queria preocupar ninguém eu só...

-Você está fazendo ao contrário, você já não aparece mais no Ichiraku, não conversa com ninguém mais...

-Já chega...

- Você não pode ficar assim, você não é assim;;;

-Já chega- Isso a ém o Uchiha continuou.

-Você...

-JÁ CHEGA!

E Sasuke pôde ver como o rosto da Haruno encontrava cheio de lágrimas e confusão, então parou e se arrependeu um pouco por não medir suas palavras.

-Você sabe o que é perder tudo Sasuke?Eu sei que você sabe você também já passou por isso, e como você se comportou hein? Você sorriu e se comportou normal? Você voltou a ser a mesma pessoa de quando tinha 8 anos, você voltou a sorrir? Não Sasuke, então não me peça isso, não agora, você sabe como eu me sinto, você sabe como é essa dor...

E seus olhos se encontravam tristes e confusos, então abaixou a vista e num sussurro pediu desculpa a Sasuke.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun você não tem nada a ver com isso, eu não devia ter te dito isso tudo, eu já vou tenha um bom dia.

E de novo passou pelo Uchiha continuando seu caminho, mas de novo ouviu seu nome pelos lábios do Uchiha.

-Sakura...

E de novo parou de andar.

-Não deixa a solidão te pegar, como ela me pegou... É muito difícil sair depois.

E logo o Uchiha continuou o seu caminho deixando a Haruno estática no mesmo lugar.

~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~

_Bem mais um capítulo Minna-san!!! Esse saiu longuinho, espero que vocês tenham gostado queria agradecer pelos Reviews, e atenção de vocês para lerem essa fic... Próximo capítulo vai ser um pouco grandinho e aparição de todos o casais além que vai ser muito engraçado, gostaria de comentários e críticas são vocês que fazem nós escritoras felizes e com aspiração!!Beijos minna-san!!_

_So long!!!_

" _JaDeSaKuRiNhA"_


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpa a demora, e tenham uma boa leitura!!

-Advertência:Nenhuma

-Classificação: Livre

_-Flash back -itálico_

-Conversa- BLÁ blá –normal

**-Pensamentos: Negrito**

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~

Cap. 3 : Mãos à obra Ttebayo!!!!

Faltavam seis dias para o natal, e como sempre o dia em Konoha estava gelado. Um grupo de ninjas se encontrava reunido num pequeno apartamento bem desajeitado que pertencia ao Uzumaki.

Apenas faltava uma pessoa, o Uchiha que parecia ter herdado alguns comportamentos de seu antigo sensei, Naruto queria a presença de todos para começar a preparação da festa, já havia pedido permissão a velha... Digo a Tsunade-sama e agora só faltava botar mãos a obra, e olha lá que tinham muita coisa que fazer. Eram apenas três horas da tarde e eles tinham que encontrar a primeira coisa que numa festa de natal não pode faltar... Uma árvore.

Naruto se encontrava sentando com expressão pensativa enquanto apoiava seu queixo na mão esquerda, Hinata olhava para ele preocupada será que havia acontecido algo de errado?

Sai e Ino estavam um pouco afastados do grupo, pois a jovem Yamanaka estava escolhendo num catálogo os tipos de flores e enfeites para enfeitar a festa, enquanto Neji, Tenten e Lee dava um jeito de fazer convites para as pessoas de Konoha, Kiba e Shino discutiam qual seria o melhor lugar para festejar tal festa, estavam decidindo entre a arena de luta, ou academia ninja, Chouji, Temari e Shikamaru estavam concentrados pensando na comida, tinha que avisar urgentemente aos vendedores, e ir em busca de um peru e esse deveria ser muito grande!!

Tempo depois o Uchiha chegou esse não tinha uma cara nada boa, uma sobrancelha sua levantou quando viu aquele meio mundo de gente naquele cubículo, tava pior que sardinha enlatada.

-Teme, pensei que não ia vir mais.

-Hun...

Então encostou-se à parede enquanto permanecia calado e com os olhos fechados, tudo tava muito silencioso apenas pequenos sussurros das conversações sobre a festa dava para se ouvir. Após uns minutos de silêncio quase acontecia morte geral conseqüência de ataque cardíaco por causa de um grito do loiro.

-Já sei!!! Neji, Sai, Sasuke-Teme vamos a busca de nossa árvore de Natal.

-Que dobe é só comprar uma árvore...

-Não! Eu quero a maior árvore de natal para toda Konoha. –E logo apontou para a janela e longe dava para ver um pinheiro enorme, especificando o maior de todos um pouco distante de Konoha.

Todos: O.o

-Pirou Naruto, como vamos trazer aquela árvore? Ela pertence à família Hiro velho muito encrenqueiro por sinal.

-O baka não sabe o que diz...

u.û""(Já sei pensamentos)

"**Já sei"**

**-**Hun... ta bom eu pensava que vocês eram mais corajoso.

Os três olharam de esgoela para Naruto.

-São um bando de galinha...haha os três hahaha !!

Falou Naruto começando a imitar uma galinha!

-Usurontonkachi!!! ¬¬´

-Agora eu te mato...

-Oe ..err... era brincadeira calma!

POOOF!!PLAFT!!

-Na-naruto-kun!

-Para Neji...

-Sai-kun...

-Taskete, yamê Teme!!!

-Vamos dobe levanta, quem agora está parecendo uma galinha hun?

~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~

Certa Haruno, se encontrava em sua casa ainda pensando no encontro com o Uchiha, talvez ele estivesse certo não deveria deixar a solidão seduzi-la, e qual melhor remédio do que seus amigos? Tinha que encontrá-los e pedir desculpa, pôde ver que necessitava muito deles e não queria que eles ficassem preocupados com ela. Saiu urgentemente de casa para procurá-los, eles deveriam estar no Ichiraku, como sempre e ela só queria ir lá rapidinho vê-los, só isso, correu com um sorriso no rosto talvez tudo não estivesse perdido. Porém ao chegar não encontrou ninguém conhecido, então dirigiu-se a floricultura de Ino, ela também não estava lá, foi na casa do pintor e ninguém, será que eles haviam saído todos juntos? Pode ser, mas foi uma má idéia ir procurá-los então meio decepcionada voltou para casa.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Encontravam-se os quatros ninjas em frente às terras do clã Hiro, como é que aquele maldito loiro tinha aquela maldita idéia de pegar aquela maldita árvore? Pensava entediado o Hyuuga.

-Ah agora sim, vamos pegá-la.

-Naruto-kun é ilegal pegar essas árvores, é propriedade privada.

-Segundo eu sei, que mora um velho muito chato aí, não nos daria a árvore.

-Só que eu sei o ponto fraco desse velho...

Falou Naruto dando uma de suas risadinhas, o que fez os outros três olharem desconfiados.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~

Longe dali no apartamento de Naruto havia chegado três integrantes do grupo, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo.

-Como é que vocês agüentam ficar aqui dentro?-Karin chegou reclamando,enquanto tiravam o casaco.

-Mulher chata. Juugo você não vai conseguir ficar aqui dentro não. - Falou Suigetsu

Juugo não falou nada em resposta tava tão calmo que não iria entrar nas brincadeiras de seu amigo.

-Konichi wa minna-san- Falou educadamente Juugo, todos retribuíram o cumprimento.

Tenten estava conversando com as outras meninas, quando teve uma idéia.

-Olha que idéia legal.

-Sim Tenten, sempre com idéias legais!

-Eu sei Lee.

Todos ¬¬''

-Dá para falar logo?- Falou Temari.

-No natal o que não pode faltar?

-...

-O que gente?Ninguém sabe?

-...

-Sim?

-...

-Papai Noel né?!

- Você pirou ? –Falou Kiba enquanto encarava a morena.

-Não, toda criança gosta de papai Noel, aquele velhinho de cabelo branco....branco!!Suigetsu!!

-Quê eu?

-É , o que ele!- Perguntou Karin desconfiada.

-Você vais ser nosso papai Noel!

Todos o.o""

-O QUE? Você ta maluca??- Gritou Suigetsu.

-Haha só você mesmo idiota que servia para esse papel- Falou Karin enquanto ajeitava óculos.

-E você como um cervo para puxar trenó, quatro olho!

Pensamento de Lee: Oh, o amor é o fogo da juventude!

-Hahaha se ferrou Cara de peixe- Kiba dava risada de Suigetsu que resmungava algo incoerente.

-E você Kiba vai me emprestar o Akamaru ele pode substituir muito bem um cervo.

-QUE?!

-HAHAHA, Viu idiota?^^

-É Tenten, você não está indo muito longe não?-Perguntou Ino meio confusa.

-Que nada, vai ser o melhor natal que Konoha teve!

-Eu não tenho que da minha resposta?Sim ou Não?- Suigetsu perguntou

-Err... Não?

~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~

-O plano é o seguinte, O velho Hiro Nakamura ele é um dos maiores pervertidos da área, então enquanto eu o distraio vocês três vão e trás aquela árvore.

-Naruto! Aquela é a maior árvore de todas como é que agente vai sair daqui sem ser flagrado?

-Pensei que vocês eram os melhores de Konoha.

O que pressão psicológica não faz?

-Claro que agente é capaz, mas isso é ilegal.

- Eu to me decepcionando com a capacidade dos ninjas de...

-Ta bom agente vai Naruto satisfeito? Mas cala a boca ta?

-Hehehe...

-E como nós vamos transportar uma árvore tão grande para Konoha Naruto-kun?

-Vocês são fortes eu sei disso!

-E vem cá dobe, você não vai ajudar não?

-Claro eu vou distraí-lo.

-Só isso e agente fica com a pior parte?

-Deixa pra lá Uchiha, vamos antes que eu desista disso tudo.

Então os quatro garotos entraram na propriedade do senhor Hiro, de longe era possível ver uma casinha com um senhor de pequena estrutura e face zangada sentada numa cadeira na varanda, Naruto se transformou em uma "Narutinha" com olhos inocente e com suas roupas de frio toda folgada na anatomia pequena do corpo feminino que agora pertencia ao loiro.

Foi andando em direção ao velho, enquanto os outros três davam a volta por trás da casa, tinha muita árvores no local e a árvore escolhida se encontrava no centro da floresta de pinheiros. Foram andando agilmente até o local. Naruto aproveitou para chamar a atenção do velho.

"**Eu aprendi com a Hinata-chan como ser tímida, então vai ser fácil!"**

-Etto... Err... Senhor... É que...

O velho com expressão zangada ao ver aquela loira linda chamá-lo logo mudou de expressão para uma feliz que por dentro era cheia de más intenções.

-Oh querida, o que faz em minha humilde morada?

-É que... Sabe quê... Err... Me perdi hehehe

-Humm... E como posso ajudar bela flor, quer entrar faz frio né?

"**Maldito velho, anda rápido três bakas!"**

-É eu aceitaria algo quente, sa-sabe eu to morrendo de frio- Falou Narutinha fazendo expressão de inocência.

-Hohoho...

"**Hoje vai ser muito bom, hehe" **

No outro lado, os outros três ninjas já haviam chegado ao local, mas tinha um grande problema como iriam cortar aquela maldita árvore?

-Nem para você trazer sua Katana né Uchiha?

-Nem vem Hyuuga eu nem sabia que iria precisar.

-Oh, mas o grande Uchiha o ninja mais preparado de Konoha não anda com sua espada.

-Olha quem fala o Hyuuga que se acha o melhor de Konoha.

Naruto havia entrado na casa junto com o velho o qual se dirigiu para o quarto enquanto Naruto permaneceu na sala esperando com expectativa o sinal, o velho voltou com uma roupa na mão e logo desdobrou deixando Naruto absorto e vermelho de vergonha, o velho trazia uma roupa de veludo, sim, mas a roupa era uma fantasia muito ousada de coelhinho.

"**Velho maldito, eu te mato, anda logo minna"**

-Err...Etto...eu quis dizer que queria algo quente para beber.

-Mas você ficaria muito linda com isso, não quer experimentar?

-Não hehe –Falou sem graça nossa Narutinha- o-b-r-i-g-a-d-o- Falou entre os dentes a última palavra.

....Mas o grande Uchiha....

"**Droga"**

-Você ouviu isso?

-Não, não ouvi, você poderia preparar algo quente para mim rápido hein?

Falou Naruto tentando distrair o velho enquanto empurrava-o para a cozinha.

-Claro belezura!

Sai olhava a discussão sem fazer nada, desviou seu olhar para a árvore e começou a pensar, se ele fosse a feia já tinha tirado essa árvore do lugar com aquela tamanha força que ela tinha então teve uma idéia tirou do bolso uma linha de chakra que dava para cortar a árvore então andou até o lado dela chamando a atenção dos dois que brigavam, e sorriu como costumava.

-Alguém me ajudar, por favor?

Os dois outros ninjas ficaram com o orgulho e o ego lá em baixo, como não pensar nisso antes? Então desconcertados foram ajudá-lo!

Sai posicionou a linha de chakra no caule e puxou de um lado enquanto Sasuke puxava do outro e Neji segurava a árvore para ela não cair (Eu: Imaginem a cena) fazendo esforço maior a árvore foi retirada com êxito porém a mão de Sai cortou com a linha fazendo-o soltar um pequeno mais audível grito de raiva e dor. Logo se arrependeu!

Ouviu-se um grito na casa do Nakamura, o velho parou o que estava fazendo e dirigiu-se até a sala sendo perseguido por um loiro, quer dizer uma loira amedrontada, pegou sua Katana e estava indo até o local

-Não,definitivamente alguém está dentro de meu território.

-Não Nakamura-sama você deve está ouvindo coisas eu não ouvir nada, sério.- Porém sua voz sem querer saiu grossa, perdendo todo seu encanto.

"**Droga vai me descobrir"**

-Ei... você não é mulher...Você vai mo...

Mas o senhor Hiro não conseguiu terminar a frase, o Uchiha já estava atrás dele e havia dado um golpe em sua nuca desacordando-o.

-Falei que isso era mais fácil Usurontonkachi.

-Ah mas o meu plano foi genial- Falou Naruto fazendo biquinho.

-Tsk.. Vamos logo sair daqui.

-O que foi aquele grito?

Perguntou Naruto enquanto colocava o velho encostado no sofá.

-O idiota do Sai cortou a mão.

-Ah... E depois a bichinha sou eu.

-Hun... Vamos.

Ao sair da casa viu os outros dois segurando a árvore.

-Nossa ela é enorme mesmo, e vai ficar no centro de Konoha!

Os três rolaram os olhos e continuaram o caminho.

-Ei esperem!

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~

-Ho ho ho!

-Mas forte.

-Ho ho ho!!

Mas forte!

-HO HO HO!!!

-Isso!!

Todos riam no local, o pobre do Suigetsu estava tentando imitar o Papai Noel! Enquanto Hinata e Ino colocavam o chifre postiço na cabeça de Akamaru.

-Ho ho ...

-O que é isso aqui, da para ouvir de lá de fora dattebayo.

-Naruto-kun!

-E o que foi que vocês foram fazer?- Perguntou Kiba enquanto parava de brigar com Ino que colocava o chifre na cabeça de Akamaru.

-Está lá fora, foi nossa árvore de Natal.

-Sai! O que aconteceu com sua mão?!

-Nada foi nada grave Binjin-san.

-¬\\¬ Vem eu te curo.

-E quem foi que tava gritando feito um louco?- Perguntou Neji enquanto sentava ao lado de Tenten.

-É que a Tenten inventou de vestir o Suigetsu de Papai Noel, problemático.

-Você Tenten?- Neji olhou assustado para a menina ao seu lado.

-Sim!

"**Num quero nem imaginar do que ela vai querer me vestir" u.u""**

-QUE!!? Era eu que devia ser o Papai Noel! T.T

-Hun.

"**O que eu to fazendo com um bando de louco?"**

Sasuke pensava enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava afinal ele devia ser louco também para está no meio daquelas pessoas que denominava amigo. Mas bem no fundo, no fundo mesmo, ele gostava daquilo.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

_Demorei de postar por que eu tive que sair, mas já estou de volta e aqui está mais um capítulo espero que vocês tenham gostado, queria agradecer a:_

_-K-chan!_

-_ Sayuky-chan_

_Queria agradecer pela "dica" Sayuky-chan e obrigado por gostar da fic, to fazendo o possível para melhorar, desculpa pela falha, pego meu óculos semana que vê n.n""!!!!_

_So long!_


End file.
